Eyes
by ButterforyourSELF
Summary: Elesis randomly compliments Add's eyes.


**AN: haven't proofread, so beware of typos and misplaced words ;)**

 **Just an amateur, so you'd find mistakes.**

 **And please take note that they are base jobs.**

* * *

"They're beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Add nearly choked on his coffee.

"Your eyes, they're beautiful." Elesis stated again.

Add sat across Elesis by the table. Just the two of them. He didn't know how Elesis got inside his lab or when she got in, but he didn't care. He was too busy thinking about the plans he made about improving his dynamos after his short break.

"How did you get it?"

Add frowned. "Get what?"

"Your left eye and the scar."

Add tightened his grip on his coffee mug. "Why do you even ask?"

"Out of curiosity, I guess." Elesis shrugged. "They have this weird kind of glow that makes me attracted to it. They're beautiful, you know?"

Add was taken aback upon hearing this. This was the first time he heard a compliment about his eyes, aside from his mother. Usually people would feel uneasy about him due to the sinister look in his eyes, but this time was different.

With a scowl on his face, he took the last sip from his coffee and stood up to go to his workplace.

"Wait!" He heard the chair's feet being dragged as Elesis stood up. "You haven't answered my question yet..."

Add groaned, "I'm busy for today, so can you _please_ stop disturbing me?"

And with that, Elesis huffed as she watched Add go back to his workplace. Returning to her seat, she crossed her legs and watched Add do his work from afar.

He wasn't that far, really. But his lab was huge enough to be a king's room. There was a desk a huge table between them, spare parts stacked on top. Then, more desks were beside the walls. Some boxes were also stacked neatly on the corners and shelves that were filled with thick books were beside it.

After looking around for sometime, Elesis went back to staring at Add, who was already stiff because of Elesis. Of course she noticed.

Few minutes later, Add had enough.

Dragging his hands down his face, he groaned. "If I tell you why, will you stop staring at me like that? It's distracting."

She widened her eyes in surprise. "Really? All I did was just look around the place and then stare back at you-"

She grinned. "-I guess that must be distracting..."

Bringing a chair in front of Add, she crossed her legs, eyes shining in excitement. Add cleared his throat, placing his elbow on his desk and resting his cheek on his palm.

"There's nothing to be excited about." he rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with it." Elesis pouted.

Add groaned, clearing his throat again for the last time.

"Well, I-" he hesitated, shifting his eyes from the left to the right. "-I got my left eye and my scar when I was in the process of making my dynamos."

Add found himself staring at Elesis, who was staring at his eyes as if she was trying to see more inside of him.

"W-what?" He tensed up, again.

Elesis blinked and looked away, realizing what she had been doing. "I was just..." She trailed off, glancing at Add once more. "...trying to know where you got the color of your eyes."

Upon hearing this, Add's fingers twitched, and he stopped breathing for awhile. After a moment of silence, Add sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I got my eyes..." he paused. "...from my mom."

"You make it sound like it's something we shouldn't talk about..." Elesis brought down her legs as her shoulders stiffened.

"Did something..." her voiced was somehow laced with guilt from bringing the topic up. "...happen to your mom?"

Taking a grip on his hair, he looked at Elesis.

"She died."

The redhead's eyes widened. She felt a pang of guilt from asking the question.

"I-I'm sorry..." she mumbled.

"No. It's okay." Add sighed, looking at Elesis once more. "It's in the past-"

He suddenly felt shoulders wrap around him, and the warmth gave him a familiar feeling.

"I-I'm not the type of person to do this, but I figured I should comfort you because of what I asked."

He was definitely speechless. Elesis was a strong girl, indeed. But to show a side that's somehow different was just surprisingly unusual. She was usually a confident girl who was serious most of the time, and looked like she would've probably have no time to deal with small things. But with a title as a free knight, she had probably helped lots of people.

But he had to dismiss what was happening today and go back to work.

Trying to get a grip on her arms, he tried removing it over him, but the redhead wrapped it tighter.

"I bet you haven't had a hug ever since your mom died." She pressed her forehead against his shoulder.

Hearing that, Add started to tremble. He didn't know what he was feeling. Sadness? Nostalgia? He doesn't know anymore. He rarely felt these things due to the ego he made up, being a confident and a self-isolated person.

Elesis started to panic, letting go of him. Elesis didn't know what to do at this point. Should she hug him again? Should she stay away?

She was really confused.

Then out of the blue, Add hugged Elesis and buried his head on the crook of her neck. She was pretty sure she heard his sniffles and her neck was feeling hot.

Wrapping her arms around his torso again, she rubbed her hands on his back.

"It's okay." She cooed. "You can let your tears fall. It's really hard for you when you miss your mom, huh..."

And then that's when Add started breaking down.

He hugged Elesis tighter, making Elesis get off her chair and bend her knees in an uncomfortable way due to Add bending over. Although, she managed to make the two of them stand properly.

* * *

Minutes passed when Add cried and clung onto Elesis. Silence just enveloped them after that, arms wrapped around each other.

"You feel okay now?" The red head asked, pulling away for a bit.

She looked up to see Add, whose eyes are red and beads of tears were in the corners of his eyes.

Elesis chuckled, "I've never seen any boy cry for that long." _Other than Elsword._

"It's your fault for making me like this." He mumbled, looking to the side.

"Tee hee." The red head smiled, trailing her hands down his arms and grasping his gloved hands.

"Wanna go out for a walk?"

"But-"

"Just a short break?" She suggested.

Add gazed at her red orbs for awhile. Thoughts racing his mind. He _could_ take a break for awhile. After all, the next processes for his dynamos would be tiring.

"Alright. Just for today." He sighed, letting go of Elesis, and running his hands through his hair.

"Great!" Elesis clapped her hands together.

"But you pay."

"What? Why?"

"You suggested it."

"Fine."

* * *

 **13/7/15**


End file.
